10 Hechos sobre Ohtori Choutarou
by Aori Miyazaki
Summary: [Basado en un Meme de Livejournal]. Diez hechos bastante al azar sobre este personaje. Cosas que no sabías. ¿Te interesa saber? Hace click, dale una oportunidad.


¡Hola! Soy Aori Pero pueden llamarme Aori-chan, si gustan. No es mi primera vez escribiendo en la sección español de Tenipuri, pero escribí uno que pasó sin pena ni gloria, así que por eso me presento XD

El ficcito a continuación es algo sobre… ehm… cosas al azar sobre mi personaje favorito. Nació a raíz de un Meme que había antes en Livejournal que consistía, justamente, en escribir 10 hechos cualquiera de un personaje. Así que, aquí estamos xD

**AVISO NO MUY IMPORTANTE: **Yo soy la webmistress de un sitio de Tenipuri de Dream Novels ver en el sitio si no saben qué son. En la página necesito personas que estén dispuestas a escribir novelas de OCxPersonaje-de-tenipuri, de un nivel de escritura relativamente bueno (ver las novelas en la paginita para que se den una idea). Sé que en el sitio tengo cerrada la admisión de escritores, pero decidí que iba a aceptar a un par más en que tuvieran un buen nivel e historias ya publicadas acá o no, eso no difiere en nada. En fin… si están interesados xDD abigail. Chouta-kun, _duh_.

**Parejas: **Implicado Silver Pair, pero no realmente. Se van a dar cuenta cuando lean gotita  
**Género: **Informativo. Ah re. Nah, qué se yo…

**Autora: **Aori.

**10 hechos sobre Ohtori Choutarou**

**1.** Nadie lo supone, pero Ohtori Choutarou tiene estándares elevados. Él no quiere sólo una "chica", quería alguien con el que se pudiera sentir cómodo. En todo sentido, claro. Mientras que todas chillaban sobre lo "¡Kya! ¡Kya!" que era, él preferiría a alguien más serio. Que no lo traicionara, que lo amara, que creyera en él, que se convirtiera en su apoyo moral y él en el de la supuesta chica, por más irremediablemente estúpido que todo esto sonara. Y más importantemente, que midiera más de un metro sesenta - las chicas pequeñas con un chico tan alto no pegan bien.

**2.** Ohtori Choutarou tiene algún tipo de vínculo maternal con su cruz. No recuerda por qué le había gustado tanto cuando la vio en aquella feria aquella vez, pero si recuerda las palabras de su hermana mayor resonando en su cabeza: "Los collares son para niñas". Esto hizo que Choutarou se sintiera el doble de mal en comprársela (ya se sentía mal porque era bastante cara; malditos artesanos que se creen que pueden vender sus artesanías al precio que quieren), y que tardara dos semanas antes de decidir usarla para ir a la escuela. Temía que sus compañeros le dijeran "niña". Ahora, Choutarou piensa que debería deshacerse de ella, pero sólo lo hará cuando encuentre a aquella persona que le de la confianza suficiente como para regalársela y hacer que deje de depender de un objeto inanimado.

**3.** Siempre existió una polémica sobre el tal "Shishido-san", y cualquiera alumna de Hyoutei podría contártela. Al principio era difícil soportar los rumores, Ohtori Choutarou se recuerda a sí mismo. No pensó que la simple acción de ayudar a un senpai porque lo admiraba daría lugar a tantas historias sobre "gente que los había visto besándose", o sobre "¡les juro que son amantes!". Shishido Ryou parecía no estar lo suficientemente interesado como para objetar, aunque Ohtori sabía que todos los inventos lo ponían más que nervioso, pero esto era porque era mucho más racional que él y que sabía que sonrojándose no llegaría nada. Choutarou, entonces, resolvió una ingeniosa solución: no dejaría de llamarle "Shishido-san", así nadie sospecharía que tenían una relación en la que ambos se llamaban por sus nombres. ¿Sirvió de algo? No. Bastaba con que Shishido dijera "Choutarou" en esa voz tan irritada de siempre para que todas las fanáticas volvieran a chillar.

**4.** Ohtori Choutarou siempre había sido muy inseguro. Para sobrevivir en el equipo masculino de tenis de la Hyoutei Gakuen, lamentablemente, había tenido que elegir entre tragarse todas esas inseguridades o morder el polvo. En cierto sentido, estar rodeado de tanta competencia lo hizo madurar -de golpe, sí- pero madurar bien. Pasó de darle vergüenza desnudarse en público a tener que hacerlo sin siquiera poner caras en la ducha pública. Pasó de asustarse cada vez que debe jugar contra un contrincante muy bueno a tener que darle él miedo al contrincante. Pero más que nada, dejó de ser lo retraído que era antes, y aprendió a convivir en grupo. Debe agradecerle al club de tenis por eso.

**5.** Con sus trece años, Ohtori Choutarou había tendio suficientes halagos (y otros no tan halagos) sobre su altura. No ayudaba ser nuevo y que además de todo te prejuzgaran por ser "intimidantemente alto". Por eso y otras cosas, Ohtori estaba más perdido que un turco en la neblina de Londres al llegar a Hyoutei Gakuen. El régimen competitivo, el ardor en el pecho cada vez que reprobaba una prueba y todos sus compañeros le echaban en cara sus perfectos promedios... Supuestamente, Choutarou debería haber aprendido a ser una persona mucho más egocéntrica después de todo esto, pero se consiguió una mejor reputación: el único en toda Hyoutei que mantiene un perfil bajo, y que jamás te daría vuelta el rostro. A él le gustaba más así.

**6.** El primer encuentro con el tal Atobe Keigo acompaña pensamientos que Ohtori Choutarou sabe que jamás, jamás podrá olvidarse. Primero, pensó que era completamente inmoral que una persona estuviera tan llena de sí misma, y recuerda haberse reído internamente al haber pensado que, quienes quiera que fueran los padres de Atobe, deberían sufrir por haber criado un monstruo. Después se dio cuenta que un egocéntrico no era todo lo que Keigo era, y pese a que una gran parte de él era esencialmente eso, también tenía otras cualidades bastante buenas. Choutarou deseaba que todos pudieran conocerlas, ya que no muchos sabían que, por ejemplo, la "compasión" siquiera existía en el diccionario de Atobe. De alguna forma u otra, Ohtori siempre estaría feliz de que él era su capitán.

**7.** Y volviendo al tema de Shishido Ryou, Ohtori Choutarou tiene muchísimo de que hablar. Aquél entrenamiento, cuando ni siquiera eran titulares y Sakaki-sensei los puso juntos por primera vez, fue una de las situaciones más incómodas que tuvo que pasar Ohtori en su vida. Que ambos estuvieran callados y que Shishido ni se molestara en darle la mano a Choutarou en forma de saludo no ayudó en absolutamente nada. Lo sorprendente, sin embargo, fue lo bien que pudieron jugar y derrotar a la pareja Hiyoshi-Taki. Ni una vez chocaron entre sí al jugar, cada uno sabía la pelota que le correspondía... fue quizás por esta espontánea mezcla perfecta que Sakaki-sensei comenzó a reconsiderar meterlos a ambos en el equipo. Ohtori y Shishido también se pudieron dar cuenta de lo extrañamente bien que estaban jugando, pero lo desecharon como una cosa loca de la suerte. A la próxima clase, no obstante, volvieron a jugar igual de bien, y pocas clases después, se inmortalizaron como los dobles uno de la Hyoutei Gakuen.

**8.** Ohtori Choutarou solía perderse cuando era pequeño. Para agravar esta situación y, burlándose de su escaso sentido de la orientación, su hermana solía dejarlo caminando solo y esconderse detrás de un cartel. Luego de eso, se reía intensamente de los chillidos que largaba el Chouta-chibi para poder re-encontrarse con su hermana. Hasta que un día se cansó de esta situación, y comenzó a prestar atención al caminar, y adquirir algo del sentido de la orientación. Ahora, su hermana no lo puede molestar más con esto. Mejor, porque a Choutarou nunca le había dado mucha gracia. Y como nota aparte, ahora él había aprendido la lección – y si llegaba a tener una novia despistada, la llevaría de la mano siempre para que no se perdiera.

**9.** Mencioné la altura de Ohtori Choutarou, pero no profundicé sobre eso. Verán, él, hasta primer año, no había sido exactamente… "alto". Un metro sesenta y tres, para ser precisos. Lo cual en primer año y con doce años era "más-que-lo-normal", pero no llegaba a ser "monstruosamente anormal". Para dar este gran salto no se necesitaron ni anabólicos, ni drogas raras, ni inventos bizarros y mucho menos maestros vudú que te estiraran el cuerpo. Sólo se necesitó algo llamado llegar-a-la-pubertad. Y así pasó de uno sesenta y tres a uno setenta y cinco a uno ochenta y, por fin, uno ochenta y _cinco_. Bueno… era de esperar, ¿no? Su padre medía uno noventa y tantos después de todo.

**10.** Había una sola cosa que realmente apasionaba a Ohtori Choutarou, y, extrañamente, no era el tenis. Pese a que el susodicho deporte era divertido y demás, no lograba provocarle _tales_ sentimientos como los que su verdadera pasión le provocaba. Calzar ese instrumento en su hombro, y con cuidado jalar de las cuerdas, arrancándole tales sonidos majestuosos… tocar su violín no tenía comparación con nada en este mundo. Cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado tocar podría saber _exactamente_ cómo se sentía en el momento en el que estaba tocando. Pese a esta actitud de desnudarse el alma por completo al elegir entre una pieza o la otra, Ohtori sabía que no habría ninguna excusa en este universo que lo frenara de seguir tocando. Algún día… quizá algún día podría contarle al mundo sobre esto, demostrarle el fruto de su esfuerzo por tantos años. Quizá algún día formaría parte de una gran orquesta… sí… quizá.

**Owari**

Espero les guste y dejen muchas reviews Próximamente creo que escribiré una serie de 50/100 temas cortos sobre los chicos de Hyoutei, así que esténse atentos ¿? xDD Ja ne!


End file.
